In a conventional bottle shaped container, it is difficult to keep the capsule portion completely air-tight, and in a non-cylindrical container, such as a container shaped as an ellipse, triangle, square or the like it is also difficult to adjust the position of the non-cylindrical container with the lid having the same shape as that of the container, irrespective of the necessity of screwing said lid with said container after adjustment of the position. Further, such container has such a defect as being impossible to seal the capsule portion with the lid because the stopper of the lid moves away from the container and slackens by dint of the inner pressure in container, the vibration in transportation or the like.
This invention relates to a quite novel technique which amends the conventional defects.